Threesome Love
by WizMonCruWil
Summary: Three-way pairings of some of the best characters in literature and film. Some real, some possible, some entirely imagined. Enjoy!
1. Hermione, Ron and Harry

**Hermione Granger with Ron Weasley and Harry Potter**

Hermione was in her bedroom at Number 12, Grimmauld Place, where she lived with her two best friends (and secret lovers) Ron and Harry. She had just finished stripping down to her lingerie and was just about to put on her nightgown when she felt a familiar arousal press into her ass. The sting of lips on her neck.

"Ronald, not tonight, darling," she chided.

Ron did not answer. He spun her around and kissed her roughly. Hermione let forth an audible moan into his mouth - part protest, part desire. As the pair kissed, Ron's hands wandered: down her back, to her waist. He played with the elastic of her panties, before he ran his fingers down further still, heavily caressing her bum and between her legs.

"Mmmm….no, no…." Hermione panted, trying to throw up the last of her defenses. Ron squeezed her bum, first one cheek and then the other, eliciting a gasp from his love so sharp, she pulled away to gain breath. "I can't, you know I can't get out of bed after we make love," she gasped, even as she looked at him with brown eyes dark with lust. Ron petted her bum again, effortlessly hitching her one leg up so that it wrapped around his waist, before lifting Hermione clean off the ground.

That did it. Hermione crashed her lips back to his, moaning in agreement and want. _Yes, yes, you can take me_ , she thought. She folded her legs around his waist, her arms around his neck, her hands buried in his hair, as he carried her to the bed and threw them both on it. Hermione landed on something soft, but not as soft as the bed. A small "Ooof!" was heard. Hermione squeaked into Ron's mouth and tore her lips away from his…only to have them crushed again by another pair from behind her. _Harry_. She groaned and melted. "Mmmmm…."

As she kissed Harry back, hands were touching her everywhere - unclipping her bra, removing her panties. Whose hands were whose she did not know, nor did she care. She was here with her boys…and they were about to ravish her in ways she could not possibly imagine. When the Boy Who Lived and the Greatest Witch of Her Age broke apart, Hermione was bursting with happiness.

"Excellent work, Ron," Harry hissed. "You do the seducing better than me."

"Always the tone of surprise, mate," Ron retorted.

"Well, gentlemen, you have me," Hermione smiled. "What are you going to do with me?"

"Stuff entirely new," Ron explained. "And, no, it isn't anything from that Eighty Shades of Gray stuff."

"Fifty."

"Whatever. We - Harry and I - were wanting to take our sex with you to the next level - the _procreation_ level."

Hermione stared. "You…you want to make a baby with me? Get me pregnant? But…we're not married!"

"Doesn't matter. The three of us can marry anytime in the next 9 months: preferably sooner than later, before a baby bump starts showing."

"Ron's right." Harry explained. "We want a baby. And we want you to be its mother. The four of us can be a family: together."

Hermione eyes filled with tears and she nodded. She stretched provocatively beneath them. "Make love to me. _Fuck_ me."

"With pleasure, Miss Granger," the boys chorused and they began.

Hermione kissed each of them tenderly, her arms twisting around their necks to pull them closer. She could feel herself lift slightly as Harry's erection pressed against her bum. Harry's hands touched and massaged her breasts, making the nipples perky. Ron ran fingers down her thighs, and she inhaled sharply, involuntarily spreading her thighs wider at his touch, splaying her legs so she was almost spread-eagle on the bed. Then Ron's face was between her legs and she didn't care anymore. He feasted on her vagina, her womanhood, squirming his tongue deep into her while Harry suckled her breasts, her nipples, like a newborn. Her vision blurred. She bucked, her center slapping into Ron's face, her lower half crashing back onto Harry's legs, the bedsprings creaking and shaking.

"Oh…oh…oh…OHHH! Yes, yes, yes!" she shrieked as she writhed in some bizarre limbo between pain and pleasure. She loved what they could do to her, make her do to them. If this was the teasing, she could only imagine what it felt like to have them slamming their penises into her with the intent of creating life. She just hoped they got to it; she did not know how much longer she could last before she climaxed.

Then she felt Ron enter her, his manhood stretching and probing inside of her. Seconds later, Harry followed through the crack in her arse. The feeling of both of them screwing her from opposite ends simultaneously was so bloody enthralling she damn near blacked out. Her one hand held the back of Harry's head in a vice like grip, the other Ron's shoulder blades, keeping him close and deeper.

"Move over," she heard Harry grunt, and she felt herself sink into the mattress as Harry wriggled out from behind and underneath her and flank Ron. He petted her thighs and Hermione felt herself open wider than she had ever thought possible.

And then? Oh, she could not even describe it now. The sensation of not one, but two men inside her from the front. She did not think it could be done. She screamed in glee, clawing at both their backs. And then, she came.

"BLOODY HELL!" she roared, as her orgasm split over her like a wave. Seconds later, Harry and Ron followed her in rapid successions, like aftershocks from an earthquake. Ron suddenly raised his wand, and a purplish light flashed briefly over her abdomen as the boys rolled off her at last.

"Wha…what was that for?" she wheezed, as they lay together, choking for air.

"We said we only wanted _one_ baby, did we not?" Ron reminded her.

He was right. Several months after their official marriage, a baby was born to them with red hair, emerald-green eyes and Hermione in every other feature. Transfiguring one sperm to be both of the boys' at the same time had worked wonders.


	2. Bella, Edward and Jacob

**Bella Swan with Edward Cullen and Jacob Black**

Bella was in the mansion located on Isle Esme. She was taking a nap clad in nothing but her undergarments, dreaming of her seemingly unreal new life. She had married both of her best friends and lovers, vampire Edward Cullen and werewolf Jacob Black, resulting in a historic peace between the two magical factions that would last for decades to come.

Just then, Bella's dream was disrupted by someone shaking her. "Bella. Bella." a voice called softly. Opening her eyes, she beheld the near-perfect form of Edward. She smiled.

"Jacob and I found our dinner for tonight."

"Oh, that's great," Bella said as Edward climbed in next to her. She was always thrilled when the boys' hunts went well. Looking over her other shoulder, she saw Jacob standing by the bed, still fully clothed. "Well, hop in, the water's fine," she teased. Jacob stripped as he watched Bella and Edward begin to gently kiss, and Bella longingly reached for him once he was naked, pulling him in beside her so she was flanked by the two men.

Wrapping one arm around each of their necks, her eyes softened as she closed the gap between her and Jacob, werewolf and human kissing tenderly before growing in passion. Jacob rolled on top of her, and the only sound that could be heard was the smack of their engaging mouths and Bella's heavy breathing. Jacob was so engrossed that he moved from her lips to kiss her chest, planting pecks down to her left arm. He paused in his worship to see Edward watching him from inches away, and awkwardly cracked up.

"Fuck! I can't do this!" Jacob laughed. Never in a million years had he imagined sharing a bed with the girl of his dreams and his former rival.

"Come on man, you promised," Edward smirked.

"Do you really want to do this, Bella?" Jacob asked her, all serious now.

"She thinks it's swell," Edward spoke for her, an insane grin still on his face.

Jacob and Bella resumed heatedly kissing, until Jacob lost his nerve again. Seeing his buddy was in a bind, Edward offered to step up to the plate. He shifted so that he was on top of Bella; Jacob had to lie on his side to avoid falling out of the bed. Edward looked to him, now fearful at last.

"If I lose control with her, take over. I don't care if you have to shove me off the mattress." Jacob nodded.

Bella and Edward began making out, squirming against each other as they worked up a rhythm for the main event. Bella's underclothes fell away, and Edward slowly lowered himself onto her. Bella's eyes widened and her lips formed into a Silent 'O'. She seized her one husband and pulled him flush against her and the pair began to rock their hips. She wrapped her legs across Edward's hips and flopped against him as he rode her hard. Edward gripped the bed's posters as it began to rock more dangerously; the entire structure bellowed in protest. Even Jacob was worried. He was about to offer a warning, but it did not even begin to form before there was a resounding CRACK! The entire bed collapsed onto the floor; Bella's lips sprang away from Edward's with a startled yelp. The momentum of the collapse bounced Jacob out of the bed and onto the floor.

A silence, followed by a chorus of awkward laughs. Edward drew out of Bella, ignoring her tiny whimper of protest.

"Well," she sighed, her perky breasts heaving in excitement. "That was fun." But Jacob couldn't believe it and he rounded on Edward.

"You broke the bed - you broke the BLOODY bed!" he roared. "Now how are we supposed to have sex? Your parents are going to kill us! Look - that wood is priceless mahogany! And here! Those bedsprings came all the way from Damascus! Do you have any idea how hard your parents worked to get these? And you chipped the paint - right there, look!" The poor werewolf looked quite demented, even as he tried to hide the real reason of his frustration: that he would not get his five minute screw-time with Bella. The others, meanwhile, just watched him rant with more than a little bit of amusement. Bella then finally stood and silenced Jacob with a world-altering kiss.

"Shut up," she smiled when they broke apart. "I know an even better place for sex." She reached for him and Jacob swept her into his arms. He carried her, bridal-style, out of the house and down to the beach, Edward following with a smirk on his face.

Jacob set Bella down in the sand close to the edge of the water and lay on top of her. Bella smiled shyly and guided him into her. They heatedly made out as Jacob thrust faster. When he hit her weak spot, Bella arched her back and cried out, "Oh God! Yes, Jacob, yes!" Edward joined them as the others rolled along the sand, locked in each other's embrace. Bella eventually rolled on top of both of them, and vampire and werewolf attacked her with their lips as their manhood's attacked her center at the same time.

"Mmmmm…." Bella sighed sensuously as they fucked her together. Waves crashed over the three as they made sweet love, reminding Bella of an iconic black-and-white film that she could not name.

"Edward and Jacob, I LOVE YOU!" she screamed as she suddenly came. Both men soon followed suit.

9 months later, a baby girl was born to the three: a vampire-werewolf-human hybrid. She could shape shift like her wolfish father, had vampire powers like her other father and was mortal like her mother. She was all that Bella wanted: a child of her own while she herself was still human.


	3. Katniss, Peeta and Gale

**Katniss Everdeen with Peeta Mellark and Gale Hawthorne**

Mellark's Bakery was closed for the day. Katniss was cleaning up with her two lovers, Peeta and Gale. Foodstuffs and ingredients were everywhere. She looked up when Peeta broke the silence that had been dominating the back kitchen for the last hour.

"You know, these ingredients could be put to much better use instead of throwing them in the trash right away. He suddenly, stripped off his pants, then his underwear. Katniss blushed at seeing her one husband so exposed from the waist down. She averted her eyes to her other husband, Gale, who merely raised an eyebrow. When she turned back, she saw that Peeta had covered his entire, um, manhood in chocolate.

"Katniss," he said sweetly. "I seem to have made a mess of myself. Would you be a dear and clean me up?"

Katniss gulped. It didn't take an idiot to know what he meant. She knelt before him and slowly took his whole length into her mouth, sliding her tongue up and down his member to lick away the chocolate. Peeta's hands gripped themselves in her hair and he moaned like a dying man. Katniss' eyes drooped. She had forgotten how good Peeta's junk tasted in her mouth. Then suddenly, she heard a cry and a torrent of cum suddenly squirted into her mouth. She greedily gulped it down. She finally released her first love with a parting lick of his tip. They gazed at each other and smirked.

"Did you like that?" they asked at the same time. They both giggled and nodded.

Katniss suddenly felt herself being hauled to her feet, and hands - Gale's hands - stripping her of her clothes from behind. When she stood before them in her naked beauty, the men took to covering her bare skin in flour. They would clean her up now, too.

They started with Katniss' breasts. Gale took one of them in his mouth, Peeta the other. Both began to lick and gnaw away at the white substance, while Katniss pressed against them. She leaned back slightly, her eyes rolling into the back of her head at the pleasure she was feeling. "Ohhhhh…" she groaned. She squirmed away when she felt Peeta give her a love bite, branding her right nipple. The boys looked at each other.

"I think our meal is fighting us, Gale," Peeta observed.

"Indeed," Gale concurred. "Let's teach it some manners."

So saying, her picked a struggling Katniss up and kissed her passionately. Katniss' eyes closed and she twined her arms about him as she returned the kiss. Gale spun them around and effortlessly passed her off to Peeta, who kissed her even more enthusiastically. "Hmmmm….." Katniss sighed into his mouth, and she suddenly felt her whole body vibrating. She thought it was her natural reaction to the passion, until she realized she was kissing Peeta from where he had set her down on the working washing machine. Peeta then swept her up into his arms and carried her grandly to the flat they shared above the bakery, Gale following nonchalantly behind. The lovers threw themselves down onto the bed and Gale joined them. Peeta and Gale then proceeded to clean the flour off the rest of Katniss' body…and get her off too. When they reached her vagina, they licked the flour off together, ignoring Katniss' wild bucks and shrieks of joy at what they were doing to her. They finished cleaning the last of the flour from her womanhood by lowering themselves one at a time inside of her, fucking her before pulling out again with flour residue on their dicks. Katniss would then reward them by cleaning them with a blowjob.

Finally, each of them came, one after the other. The lovers flopped into bed together and in a tangle of each other's limbs, fell asleep.

Several months later, a little Mellark-Hawthorne was welcomed into District 12. It had Peeta's blond hair, Gale's eyes and Katniss' face. She was beautiful and they named her Primrose, after Katniss' dead sister.


	4. Rachel, Blaine and Kurt

**Rachel Berry with Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel**

Rachel waited in the doctor's office for Blaine and Kurt. Finally, the door opened, and the two gay men walked in.

"About time you two showed up," Jesse St. James, Rachel's husband, spoke up from his place against the far wall.

"Sorry, we overslept," Kurt fretted. He and his husband took seats flanking Rachel. The doctor then explained her findings from an earlier test they had done to determine if Rachel could be a surrogate mother for the two men's baby.

"She is qualified: physically, medically, emotionally. But there is one catch: we have deemed her unable to be impregnated via in-vitro fertilization."

Kurt and Blaine's hearts sank at these words. That one catch meant their dreams for a baby were pretty much shot to hell.

"Of course, you could always still have Mrs. St. James get pregnant with your child via _natural_ procreation." At the doctor's words, all three friends heads snapped up.

"N-Natural?" Rachel stammered. Was the doctor really suggesting she sleep with either Blaine or Kurt? She looked to her husband, fearful of his reaction. Jesse, however, only raised an eyebrow, and…was he trying to hide a smirk? She could have smacked him. How could he possibly think the prospect of his wife being sexually conquered by two other men was funny?

"Of course, if that is uncomfortable for any of you, Kurt and Blaine could always try to find a new surrogate…"

"No," Blaine said suddenly. "We accepted Rachel's offer because she was somebody we know. We feel more comfortable with that. And…I don't think the natural means is impossible." He looked to Kurt, who nodded, even though there was still terror in his eyes. A look at Rachel, who bit her lip and nodded. She would do this for her friends. It would pay them back and then some for all they had helped her with in her life.

A night was set for Rachel to stay at Blaine and Kurt's place for what Jesse had sensitively code-named "the sleepover." That evening, Rachel and Jesse arrived at the gay couple's apartment. Kurt greeted them very nervously. Blaine was more calm about the whole affair.

"So," said Jesse to his wife. "I'll pick you up in the morning, yeah?"

Rachel nodded. Then, just as she was heading inside, she spun back around and threw herself at Jesse. She kissed him deeply, wanting to let him know all she was feeling: asking for his forgiveness for doing this, letting him know she had no desire to betray him and would remain faithful to him even in this, and that she loved him. When they broke apart, Jesse nodded. He understood.

As Blaine and Kurt made to close the door, Jesse held it open. "I am only going to say this once, so listen carefully: You both damn well better be good to her, because if you aren't….I will break both of your necks. Got it?" Blaine murmured what sounded like "Yes, sir" while Kurt let out something between a whimper and a squeak.

The boys joined Rachel where she was already waiting in their bedroom. She looked up, terrified, when they came in.

"So, what should we do first?" Kurt asked. Rachel gawked at him, and then suddenly burst into tears. She turned away from them.

"Rachel," Blaine said gently, coming to stand behind her. "Look at me." Rachel hiccupped and shook her head. "Look at me, Rachel." When she did, Blaine suddenly leaned in and kissed her full on the mouth. Rachel was so surprised, she did not pull away until Blaine did, lingering only to kiss away her tears.

"That might take away the awkwardness. Kurt and I wouldn't dream of hurting you. We love you - so much, especially that you are willing to do this. We promised Jesse we would be good to you, and that's what we'll do." He looked to Kurt to back him up, who nodded. Kurt approached her and kissed her lips quickly. Rachel looked and felt a lot better.

"I…I want you both to sleep with me," she said, eyeing pointedly at Kurt. "Whoever turns out to be the father is the father." The boys nodded.

Kurt stood before Rachel. He awkwardly kissed her. After the briefest instant, he pulled away. Rachel smiled shyly, and that seemed to give the more effeminate boy courage. He took her in his arms and kissed her more confidently. Rachel softened, and leaned into him, wrapping her arms around her best friend to deepen the kiss. Her tongue flicked out and licked his lips, letting him know that he did not need to feel awkward. Kurt opened his mouth, allowing Rachel to enter. Meanwhile, Blaine stood behind Rachel, his hands roaming everywhere along her body. He kissed her hair and the bare skin of her neck, as he boldly slipped one hand down into her paints. Rachel nearly choked as she gasped into Kurt's mouth and abruptly pulled away.

"Wait," she hissed. She quickly removed her top, revealing a bare chest only covered in silky bra. She resumed kissing Kurt, as Blaine removed her bra, and cupped her breasts in his hands, kneading them. At the same time, Kurt's hands were roaming and now it was his turn to force a palm down Rachel's pants to stroke her center.

"Ahhhaaa!" Rachel let out a high-pitched yelp. Her brown eyes were wide. Blaine smirked and leaned to whisper in her ear:

"Do you like that, you little slut?" Rachel whimpered and nodded fervently. She turned her head and captured Blaine's lips in a passionate kiss. When they separated, she managed to croak out. "Bathtub. Immediately."

The three turned on the tap of the tub in the bathroom and did not even wait for it to fill up before clambering in, laughing like little schoolchildren. Once the water was off, the three lay together in the suds, arms wrapped around each other. Rachel was actually smiling.

"I love you boys so much. Now…let's make us a baby." At this, Kurt seemed fearful again.

"Let Blaine do it."

"Why?" Rachel questioned. "Is it because you think he's more man enough than you to take me? You've never even wanted to know what it feels like to make love to a girl?" When Kurt did not answer, she smiled sympathetically, yet her voice remained playfully firm. "We are not leaving this tub until you get me off, Kurt Hummel. I'll help you. Here…"

She gently groped for his manhood and began to stroke her hand over it's length. She watched with satisfaction as Kurt, one of the gayest men she had ever known, respond. He groaned and his eyes seemed to cloud over. His manhood expanded in her hand with clear arousal - an excellent first step. Rachel grinned deviously, pleased with herself that she was able to induce such a reaction.

"Do you like that, you little slut?" she hissed, turning Blaine's words back onto his husband. Kurt's head bobbed up and down. Rachel went further. She took his length in her mouth and began to suckle on it. Kurt's hands fisted in her hand and he cried out. Rachel tenderly slowed her feasting and gave his tip one last lick. She smiled when she saw Kurt looking so tense and yet so relaxed. She swallowed him again and sucked harder. After a bit, she suddenly heard a sharp "JESUS!" Kurt came in her mouth and she gulped his juices greedily. Kurt made to make room for Blaine, but Rachel stopped him.

"Ah, ah, ah. I said you had to get me off." She seized Kurt's dick as though she now owned it and guided him into her. Then she yanked him close and kissed him hard.

"Mmmm…."she moaned into his mouth. "Fuck me." Kurt began to gradually do her bidding, Rachel gently encouraging him even as she began to scream and thrash about as they rode each other. Finally, she screeched, "KURT!" as she climaxed at last. They separated, and Rachel kissed him deeply. "Thank you," she breathed. "You were wonderful. Take a break." She then faced the other man beside them, who looked like he was about to die from want. "Come here, you."

Blaine and Rachel kissed sensuously, groaning into each other's lips. When Rachel could stand the teasing no longer, she tore away from the kiss and growled: "Blaine. Inside me. Now." Blaine did as he was told. He thrust himself inside of Rachel's womanhood, stretching and expanding, eventually finding a rhythm.

"Oh God! Oh God! Oh, yes! Blaine, sweetheart you're wonder - OH!" Rachel squealed. She pulled him in deeper by clutching at his bare arse with one hand, even as she clawed at his back with the other. She wanted to be sure he was buried within her, down to the hilt. With a scream of his name - "BLAINE!" - as she came, the lovemaking stopped. All three gazed at each other in wonder and happiness. Rachel kissed each of them with intense love and pride.

"I hope it's twins with each one of you being a father."

It turned out she was wrong. 9 months later, a boy was born to her whom she named Finn Hudson Anderson-Hummel. Blaine, of course, was his father.


	5. Padmé, Anakin and Ian Lago

**Padmé Amidala with Anakin Skywalker and Ian Lago**

Padme was taking a break from her Senate duties to secretly continue her pregnancy while her secret husband, Jedi Anakin Skywalker, was away rescuing the kidnapped Chancellor Palpatine.

She had company, however, in her childhood friend and brief lover from Naboo, Ian Lago. He was the current Prime Councilor of her home planet. It had been nice to catch up with him over the last few weeks and she enjoyed rekindling their friendship.

One day, they were sitting on her bed, when Ian asked her, "Padme, do you ever feel lonely here?"

"Sometimes," she admitted. He did not know about Anakin or the baby, and she could not tell him.

"I wish there was some way to make you feel that less," Ian said. Before, she could react, he had bent in and kissed her lips fleetingly. Padme gently pulled away. She was stunned and nervous.

"If this is about what we had before…"

"Sssssh….." Ian held up a finger to silence her. Before, she could protest, he kissed her again, longer and more forceful this time. Finally, Padme surrendered. Yes, she had been lonely without Anakin for so long. And affairs could be so exciting.

"Hmmm…." she closed her eyes and leaned in, kissing Ian back. He pulled her close into his arms and dipped her back until they were lying together on the bed. Padme broke the kiss, gasping for air.

"Do you have any protection?" she asked, fearful of the secret baby already growing inside of her.

"No," Ian panted huskily.

"Me neither." Padme decided it was worth the risk. She pulled Ian into her shower, and the two kissed and made love hard as the warm water cascaded over them. Padme sighed in pleasure as she ran fingers through Ian's red hair and gazed into his blue eyes. Padme was so engrossed in the kissing, in fact, that she did not hear her apartment door open. The only warning she got was a surge in the Force, that she had been feeling ever since she had found out she was pregnant with an almost-certainly Force-sensitive child. She did not realize the presence she felt was Anakin's until it was too late.

The curtain yanked back and Ian and Padme jumped apart. Padme tried to cover herself until she realized it was her husband. "Anakin…" she breathed in terror. Anakin's face went from shock to fury in about a second. He ignited his lightsaber. Ian, suddenly pulled a blaster from his holster on the toiler seat beside them and fired some rounds. PING, PING! PING, PING! Anakin deflected them all with his blue blade, using the Force to ensure they did not hit his wife. The blasts also missed Ian, though Anakin would not have minded if they had connected with him. Padme leapt out of the shower and came between the two men. "Please, stop!"

Anakin's blue eyes flashed dangerously and he shook his head to clear his brown hair from his face.

"How long has this been going on?" he demanded Padme.

"Just today! Ian's been visiting me for a few weeks from Naboo. He's an old friend! He kissed me first…and well…I was lonely so I kissed him back."

"1 day or the whole 5 months doesn't matter, Padme! You still cheated on me!"

Ian took this moment to speak up. "Cheat on you? How can she cheat? You aren't allowed to marry, Jedi!"

"Actually, Ian, we've…been married. In secret. For almost three years." Ian looked between her and the most famous Jedi in the galaxy, stunned. Padme turned back to him. "But, you can't tell anyone. Please!"

"What could you possibly do to make me not turn both of you in to the Jedi Council right now?" Ian snarled.

"I'll let you keep making love to me," Padme offered. Normally, it would have been above her dignity to prostitute herself, but these were desperate circumstances.

"Oh, no, he's already done enough of that!" Anakin balked. "How about I make it easier for you both? You try to blab -" he sliced the air with his lightsaber threateningly - "I cut off his head."

Ian didn't back down. "Not if I shoot you first," he countered. Anakin let out a bark of laughter.

"You really think you can shoot a Jedi? And me, of all people?"

"ENOUGH!" Padme bellowed. "Ian, if you keep quiet, I will allow us to fuck each other until we can't walk. And Annie-" she turned to her husband. "If you can forgive me and let Ian go, I will allow you to join us." She pulled her sweetest smile on him. Anakin sighed.

"All right, but I am not doing anything with that slime ball. And only I get to fuck you from the front. Deal?"

Padme nodded. Anakin shed his Jedi robes and awkwardly joined them in the shower. Padme jumped on him and kissed him intensely, wrapping her legs around his waist and raking her nails down his chest.

"Mmmm…..I missed you so much, Anakin…." she groaned between kisses. Anakin shoved her up against the wall and began to kiss her all over her body. His manhood quickly entered her and he began to fuck her. Padme melted, even as she tightened her grip on her husband and her face went slack jawed, her mouth open wide and her eyes bulged.

"Oh….OH! Force! Stars! Anakin, you're amazing; that feels spectacular!"

Anakin kissed her roughly before swinging her away from the wall. He stared over his wife's shoulders.

"You're up, slime ball," he growled. Ian stepped forward and entered Padme from behind. The Prime Councilor and Jedi made love to Padme simultaneously. Padme bucked. She writhed. She screamed. She screeched. Her cries were silenced by the deep kisses Ian and Anakin gave her. The Force also helped to quiet their lovemaking.

"IAN! ANAKIN!" Padme yelled as she finally came. Her orgasm was momentous. Once the three had cleaned up and dressed, Anakin turned to Ian.

"You have until the count of three to get out of here. One…" Ian shot Anakin a look before suddenly seizing Padme and kissing her so passionately she nearly collapsed. "Hmmmm…." Padme sighed into his mouth and she draped her arms around his neck, permitting herself one last bit of freedom. It almost satisfied her to see Anakin clench up in the mirror over Ian's shoulder.

"Two…" The Prime Councilor and Senator broke apart.

"I love you, Padme," Ian got out and ran from the room. He barely made it into the hall before Anakin said "Three" and turned on his lightsaber.

"Anakin, no!" Padme cried out, but Anakin merely stretched out his free hand, calling on the Force to push Ian into the far wall. The young man looked back in fear and practically tripped over himself to get out of the apartment when he saw Anakin's lightsaber.

Anakin burst out laughing once he was gone and switched off his weapon. "Did you see the little wamp rat's face?" he howled. Padme could not hold back giggles either, but silenced Anakin's laughter with a glorious kiss. When they broke apart, she kept her arms around his neck and said. "I'm sorry. I should have stayed faithful." Anakin actually smiled and kissed her nose.

"I forgive you. But don't ever do it again."

Padme blinked. "That's it?"

Anakin's grin broadened. "Not quite. I still get to punish you - by having you for myself this time!" And with that, he threw them both onto their bed and fucked Padme all by himself until she was sore.


	6. Belle, Prince Adam and Gaston

**Belle with Prince Adam and Gaston**

Belle had only been back at the Beast's castle for a few weeks. And it had only been a few weeks since she inadvertently broken the spell and the Beast had transformed back into Prince Adam.

She was in the redecorated and much lighter West Wing, waiting for Adam to return from some hunting venture. Just thinking about his muscular chest, red hair and blue eyes made her feel very hot.

She suddenly heard a knock at the door and went to open it. She immediately shrank back in horror at what she saw: Gaston, alive.

"It can't be," she gasped, the same stunned look as when she had watched the Beast transform on her face. "You…you fell from the balcony. You're dead."

Gaston merely shook his head and swaggered in with a really inappropriate smirk on his face. "By a miracle, I didn't die, Belle. And now I've finally come to take you back…as mine." He had backed her into a literal corner by now. A sudden surge of adrenaline rushed through him. He put his arms around her, pulling her close; one hand reached for her cheek. Belle was startled and repulsed, but she surprised herself when her question of "What are you doing?" contained more curiosity than anxiety.

"I can't take it anymore." Gaston hissed and gripping her by the back of the neck, he kissed her passionately.

"Mmm!" Belle groaned in surprise. As Gaston kissed her, she naturally struggled against it, using her hands to push against his torso.

"No," she said, disengaging herself from his lips. "Gaston, I'm going to be married." That was true, preparations for her wedding were already being made. However, she was even more amazed to find herself saying this almost sadly, as if she were reluctant to refuse. There was something in her eyes as well, barely perceptible, Gaston noted. Something dark…was it…lust? Encouraged by this, Gaston smiled.

"Did you like that?" he asked before kissing her again. Belle moaned in protest once more, now thrashing her head from side to side to break the lip-lock.

"No, please!" she implored. "I don't want this!" But Gaston was already on her once more. "No…No!" Her refusal was only slightly muffled now by Gaston's mouth so as to be intelligible. Her arms pushed against him desperately now, but with Gaston's one hand at her waist and the other gripping the back of her head, she could not move. She jerked away yet again, even as Gaston continued to plant kisses along her face. "No, this isn't right." she concluded. That was all see could say before Gaston was on the attack again, his mouth finding his way back to, and consuming, hers.

Gaston had her in a vice-like grip now. It was not painful, just strong and firm. Belle continued to struggle, though she could no longer free her lips from his, much less her body.

"Mmmm….Mmm! Mm-hmm! Hmm!" she groaned, as Gaston made his move. His hand shifted down from Belle's waist to stroke her bum. Belle's pushing and obscured cries reached a fever pitch, a panic at this touch. She pushed at his head, his face now, anything to make him release her. _What is he doing?_ Belle thought wildly. _Why is he touching me -?_

Suddenly, she felt her leg hitch up and around Gaston's waist. Oddly, there was no resistance here; it was almost involuntary.

And in that moment, everything changed. It was like someone had flipped a switch in Belle's brain. She suddenly liked this, this side of Gaston and what he was making her body do. She thought that, after the spell breaking and the Beast's transformation, she was now something of an expert on magic, but this was an entirely new kind.

"Mmm?….Mmmmmmm…" she hummed, her muffled cries turning in sighs of pleasure. Her arm, which had moments before been fighting Gaston, now snaked at the elbow around his neck. Her hands played with his hair. Gaston held her ever closer, his arms across her back.

And then she kissed him back. They were snogging desperately. Triumphant, Gaston began to dip her backwards. Belle's murmurs turned fearful for a moment, as she felt herself go backwards with no balance, but Gaston had her. They landed softly on a chair that was there. As they kissed, the pair thrashed along on the seat like a pair of eels. Belle's hands danced along Gaston's face and draped along his body as he held her, and they rolled around in each other's embrace. Gaston stroked Belle's cheek as he feasted upon her puffy, full mouth. Gaston finally let up on her lips and kissed her face. Belle sighed, her eyes half-closed out of pleasure as he ravished her. Another peck on the lips, and then he stopped to lovingly brush the hair out of her face. Both were breathing heavily, panting. Staring at each other, they chuckled and shared another, far more chaste kiss. Belle was his now.

"Do you love me?" the hunter asked her. Belle nodded. "Then where is the Beast?" Still in an almost trance, Belle couldn't answer. Fortunately, she didn't have to.

"Here he is!" bellowed a voice. Belle looked around to find her fiancé in the doorway. Her face went white. "Adam?"

"YOU!" Adam roared and lunged at Gaston. The two men wrestled on the floor. "Belle! Run!" Adam called, but the young woman didn't move.

"She is mine now! She was kissing me willingly!" Gaston growled as he struggled with the Prince. "What right do you have to her? And who are you? You're not the Beast!"

At this, Adam overpowered Gaston and pinned him to the nearest wall.

"Look into my eyes, hunter! What do you see?"

Gaston couldn't move, so he did as the Prince asked. A moment, and then a dawn of realization came over his face much like the one Belle experienced after Adam had first transformed.

"You…you ARE HIM!" Gaston shouted, and resumed struggling. Try as he did, though, he could not reach any of his weapons. At this, Belle finally came out of whatever stupor she was in.

"Stop it both of you!" she ordered. Both men looked at her, shocked. "Adam…he's right. I was kissing him of my own free will, but only after he seduced me. But…I still love you! And I will marry you! But…I want a chance to have…both of you."

"B-both of us?" Adam spluttered. He couldn't quite believe what he was hearing. Belle nodded. The two rivaling men looked at each other. Something odd passed between hunter and prince, so that they both understood what the future princess was getting at.

"We are not doing anything with each other. Only with you. Is that understood?" Gaston decided. Adam looked like he was going to protest Gaston calling the shots, on account that he was Belle's future husband, but instead closed his jaws.

Belle wrapped the purple cloak - the one Adam had worn until he transformed - around herself and beckoned the men to follow her. They arrived at the balcony where Gaston had fallen to his "death" and the transformation had happened. Belle lay on the cool stones and removed her clothing, leaving only the cloak to cover her body. The men stared, transfixed.

Belle beckoned to her fiancé. Adam lay on top of her, and she kissed him deeply. Her tongue invaded his mouth with such efficiency that Adam nearly gagged, but instead he held Belle and closed his eyes just enjoying it. Belle stripped him of his clothes - the same torn clothes he had transformed in - and then guided him into her center. The lovers rocked back and forth as Adam thrust, finding a rhythm.

"Uh…Uhhhhh…." Belle groaned and gasped as Adam invaded her womanhood. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she pressed against him for support, her breath coming in rough spurts through her nose, misting the air around them. She finally screamed his name as she came, and he soon followed inside of her. Belle kissed Adam one last time lovingly and he rolled off her. She now turned to Gaston.

"Your turn." She stood, and Gaston immediately pounced on her. They began to have wild sex standing up. Gaston kissed Belle's neck, her shoulders, all over her naked body from behind her as she leaned and writhed with pleasure against him. They kissed some more, gorging on each other's mouths like it was the only sustenance on Earth. Gaston feasted on Belle's breasts. He suddenly broke away and knelt before her at her feet.

Upon feeling Gaston's tongue between her legs, Belle let out a primal shriek of pleasure. She bucked into his face, daring him to continue. Tongue was quickly replaced by fingers, and Gaston used these to pump in and out of her. Belle's fingers gnarled past his black hair, into his scalp. She chanced a gaze into his green eyes below her.

"Don't stop until I've come," she snarled. Gaston continued to fuck her this way, and all Belle could do was hump against him and her bum smacking uselessly against the stone railing behind her. At last, with a growl, she came again. Gaston licked up her juices.

Then the men took her at the same time, each feasting on a breast while accomplishing the very impressive feat of sticking both of themselves into her at once. All three came again simultaneously, and Belle kissed each of them gratefully.

Belle did not get pregnant from this orgy. But she did rid herself of Gaston, who had only ever wanted her as something to be sexually conquered. She forgave him for trying to kill her and her true love, and in return, he supported her and Adam's relationship. He was even invited to and attended their wedding. All was as it should be.


	7. Angelina, George and Fred

**Angelina Johnson with George Weasley and Fred Weasley**

Weasley Wizard Wheezes had closed for the day. The twins were cleaning up in the back with their shared lover, Angelina Johnson. Angelina was teasing them relentlessly about something, and at one point Fred and George gave her a pout, letting her know they were hurt by her comments. Angelina was quick to apologize.

"Oh, darlings, I'm so sorry, kiss me."

Fred kissed her.

"A bit too soft. Again."

This time, George kissed her.

"Once more please. I'm superstitious." The heat was beginning to come to Angelina's cheeks.

Fred and George both kissed her at the same time, their mouths trying to both cover Angelina's. Angelina leaned into their kisses and sighed, her eyes closing. After a long moment, they broke apart.

"This wasn't how I thought it would go…" Angelina gasped.

"We're ad-libbing" the twins explained in unison.

The next second, the three were making out like mad, Angelina alternating between one twin and the other. It got to the point where she could not tell whose lips were whose.

"Oh, Fred, George, we have to do this…mmmm…..it's so important…..mmmhhhmmm…..for us to make up….."

"I know," Fred replied. "I agree…we should….take your clothes off…." He seized at her robes and began to rip them from her body, but Angelina squirmed away, looking scandalized.

"Wait! Twins, there's something I have to tell you."

"Tell us later, when you're naked," George snarled huskily.

An image of the three of them having wild sex on the counter popped into Angelina's mind. "Ok," she squealed.

She lunged at George and kissed him, wrapping her arms around his waist before he collapsed from her touch and hit the floor. George pinned her beneath him and began to gently strip her down, Angelina giggling against his lips. Once she was naked, Fred swept her into his arms and kissed her deeply, carrying her to the checking counter and placing her upon it. The twins then stripped and pounced on the counter, onto her. They wasted no time in entering her at the same time, thrusting quickly. Angelina floundered on the counter like a fish out of water - it was all she could do to keep herself from going mad with pleasure. The twins took her over the edge when each began to suckle on a breast. Angelina pitched so hard she thought they would all tumble off the counter.

"Ohhhh! What - are - you - doing - to - me?!" she screeched.

"What - you - tell us - too," Fred growled as he thrust.

"We - love - you - Angie" George groaned.

At last, Angelina could feel the climax building. "Get ready, boys, I'm gonna cum!" Seconds later, she did with a howl. The twins followed quickly after, making their orgasms glorious.

That orgy got Angelina knocked up. She figured she should have seen it coming, what with having sex with two men at the same time. However, due to some fancy magic from George, there was only one baby that possessed traits from all three parents. It had its mother's dark skin and its fathers red hair and blue eyes - a Weasley trademark.


End file.
